


In This Moment

by marvelwlw



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're shy and timid and Red saw this when you first arrived at Litchfield so she pretty much adopts you. You meet Alex and start falling for her.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB.

Red was like a mother to you. Ever since your first day at Litchfield Red saw how shy and timid you were and she knew that other inmates would you target you and she wasn’t going to let that happen.

Nicky was like a sister to you, she was very protective of you. You’ve met a lot of her friends and they became protective of you as well. That was how you met Alex. 

After being around Alex you started to get feelings for her. But to you, you couldn’t see her feeling the same way. Nicky was the only one who knew about your feelings for Alex. 

“You should tell her how you feel.” Nicky said as she laid down on her bed.

Sighing you sat down on her bed, looking at her. What you didn’t notice was that Alex was walking over to talk to Nicky when she heard the two of you talking. But Nicky noticed.

“I can’t…” You rubbed the back of your neck shyly.

Nicky frowned slightly. “How come? Talk to me.”

“There’s no way Alex would ever feel the same and plus she’s with Piper…” You looked down at the floor.

“(Y/N).” She sat up and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Alex and Piper aren’t together, they haven’t been in a while. You really should tell her.” Nicky gave you a small smile.

Alex eyes widened. You felt the same? She couldn’t help but smile before she slowly walked away without you noticing that she had been there the whole time.

**xxxxx**

You grabbed a book that you had picked out and laid down on your bed. That was when you heard footsteps coming towards you. You didn’t look up, thinking it was probably either Red or Nicky.

“Nicky was right, you could’ve told me how you felt.”

Your eyes widened and your head shot up to find Alex standing there with a smile on her face. You immediately blushed and sat up. “I-I’m so sorry… I-”

“(Y/N).” Alex softly said, she sat down next to you. She slowly raised her hand and cupped your cheek. “It’s okay, I have feelings for you too.”

“Y-you do?” Was this really happening? Did Alex really feel the same?

She smiled. “I do.”

You bit your lip and blushed even more. Alex couldn’t help it, she leaned forward but stopped when her lips almost touching yours. “Can I kiss you?” 

All you could do was nod and before you knew it Alex closed the gap between the two of you. When her lips touched yours it was like it was only you two in that moment, that neither of you were at Litchfield.

Alex was the first one to pull away once air became necessary. You immediately missed the feeling of her lips on yours. You couldn’t help but rush forward, capturing Alex’s lips in another kiss. She smiled into the kiss, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. You didn’t want this moment to end even though you knew it would have to. 

When you and Alex pulled away from the kiss you couldn’t help but think about how Red was going to react when she found out.


End file.
